Finding The Truth
by imamermaid
Summary: Clary is sent away to a "home" and meets a boy who could change her life for ever but when the truth reveals itself will she be able to forgive him?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Clary

Getting settled.

* * *

When we finally arrived it wasn't like i thought it was going to be. It was kinda like an old Victorian mansion. The only thing really screaming "CRAZY LIVES HERE" are the automatic gates keeping us in. I got out of the car grabbed my bag and headed up the stairs. Half way up the stairs a tall linky girl with long black hair walked out she had the most amazing and flawless stride. Her Cupid's-bow red lips surrounded her small mouth with perfect alabaster teeth. Dimples were pressed under her high cheekbones. Her soft hands with long fingers terminated in painted, polished mauve nails. She stood at 5'7" and had a voluptuous figure that poured into a nice hourglass.

"Hey I'm Isabelle" she handed me her hand and I took it."Isabelle Lightwood"

"Hey" I shook her hand, "I'm Clary, Clary Fray." She opened the door and i followed her in.

"So what are you in for?" She took my bag and gestured for me to follow her.

"Im crazy." i laughed trying to keep up with her. My little legs could not keep up with her.

"Well duh." I heard her giggle "If you weren't crazy you wouldn't be in here."

"Well im not really sure why im here." I laughed and ran up to Isabelle. She was stopped.

"You can room with me I'm not that fun but I'm a good roommate." she swung open the door and placed my bag on one of the two beds. The room had two beds one on each side of the room. There was one closet on the left wall. The walls of the room were painted a pretty shade of purple almost a lavender. The rug looked like it could be cleaned but hey who was i to complain.

"Hey Clary I'm going to get some breakfast if you want you can come." Isabelle said as she turned to leave.

"That sounds great. Thanks." I followed her down the main stairs and into a long hall with at least 20 doors on the hall way had dim lights that made me shiver with a bad feeling. When we finally reached the end of the hall she opened two large marble doors to reveal a big dinning hall. With beautiful chandlers hanging from the ceiling, long tables filled with lots of food ranging from toast to bacon and eggs. I would never be able to tell this place was a home for the crazy.

I followed Isabelle to a table filled with a few other kids. There was a tall boy about 6'1" sitting at the corner of the table. He had beautiful blonde hair that fell in front of his face. The golden light shinning across his face made his pale skin look like it was shinning.

"Hey guys this is Clary." She gestured for me to say something.

"Hey" I gave a slight wave and crossed my arms. The tall boy who caught my attention got up and walked my way. He bent down on one knee gently took my hand away from my chest and gave it a slight kiss. His kiss made me jump back. His lips were so warm.

"Hello You are so stunningly beautiful" He stood up still having my hand in his."I'm Jace." His voice was smooth and calm. "Jace Wayland."

After breakfast i decided to go back to my room and unpack. I opened the closet door and looked inside. The closet seemed to be never ending. I grabbed some hangers out and started hanging up the clothes that were able to be on hangers. I stuck the rest of them in the top draw of the dresser that sat across from my bed.

"Hey Isabelle. Whats Jace's story?" I was still putting away my stuff but I turned to listen to her.

"Well no one really knows actually he hasn't told anyone hes kind of a keep to himself kind of person.." She put down her magazine and helped me put away my clothes."He's been here longer than most of us. I think hes killed a few people but thats just what the rumors tell me." She shrugged. I wanted to know everything about this mysterious person. Who was he? When did he get here? Why was here? Questions flooded my mind. "Hey Clary."I turned to face Isabelle.

"Yeah?"

"Do me a favor." Her voice cracked a little. "Be careful around here people aren't always what they seem."Okay Izzy" i shut the closet.

*knock Knock* "Is everyone dressed? Is it safe for me to come in?" Alec peeked his head in.

"Yeah come on in" Izzy got up and turned the light on. "Clary this is my brother Alec. Alec this is clary."

"Hey" I waved and went back to folding my clothes. He gave me a slight head nod.

"Are you going to see Magnus?" Izzy asked with a sharp tone in her voice.

"Yeah wanna come?" Alec leaned against the door frame impatient for an answer.

"Yeah" She put on her jacket and was getting ready to leave."Clary are you going to be okay by yourself?"

"Yeah ill be fine thanks" I smiled and waved good bye. Now that Izzy was gone i think I'm going to explore. I put on some bunny slippers to go along with my bubble gum pink shorts and my white lace tank top that was almost see threw. The hallway was dark and scary and smelt kind of funny. Every other step i took the floor boards creaked beneath my feet. I heard a noise behind me. I fell like i got the wind knocked out of was a shadow. Then two."Hey pretty thing. Where are you going?" They started walking towards me i kept taking small steps back trying to make it back to my room. Then he was in front of me. "Don't be shy now" he moved a loose piece of hair behind the back of my ear touching my face softly when he did this. "Don't you talk?" The other shadow started moving closer. Then they both were right in front of me. "Well how rude of me" the second boy said pushing the first boy aside "I'm Sebastian and this is Johnathan" Is this what Isabelle warned me about? How do i get out of this.I'm backed up against a wall with no way out. "You're so pretty" Sebastian Touched my face. He picked me up and wrapped my legs around his waist.I was struggling to get out but he was to strong. He threw me up against the wall and started to kiss my neck.

"GET OFF OF ME!" I tried to push him away but he held my hands above my head.

"We have a screamer on our hands Johnathan." Sebastian Laughed as he threw me over his shoulder.

"Shes going to be fun," Johnathan laughed, he followed Sebastian up the stairs.

"PUT ME DOWN!" I screamed and kicked and punched but nothing worked. Johnathan kicked open a door. Sebastian threw me onto the bed. He started to take my clothes off. He tore open my tank started to make his way to my shorts. I kept screaming but no one seemed to hear me. There was a bang and the door flew open. I couldn't see who it was, it was to dark. Sebastian flew off of me and i sat up as fast as i could. My hands still shaking in fear. I curled into a ball on the corner of the bed. Trying to cover my bare chest from the cold breeze. There was a bang and then screaming and then someone yelling awful things words i would never even think to begin to say to someone.

I woke up the next day in my bed but it didn't feel right. Izzy was sound asleep in her bed. She looked like she needed the sleep. I got out of bed and grabbed my robe and made my way to the bathroom that was across the hall. I opened the door that said "girls room." Well at least i know we don't share a bathroom with the guys. The bathroom wasn't as "nice" as the rest of the house it had four toilet stalls on the back wall, two sinks in the middle of the room, two stand up showers on the left wall,and three golden bathtubs on the right wall. I made my way to the first shower stall. I turned the water so it was hot. I dropped my rob and clothes on the floor and stepped into the shower. There was one bottle of conditioner that was almost empty. I took what was left and put it in my hair. It smelt like vanilla cookies. Yumm. I could go for some food.

I sat there watching Izzy eat her breakfast. She really was hungry. She handed me a piece of bacon."At least eat something you're starring at me like you're ready to take the food right out of my mouth."

I laughed and took the bacon. "well if you insist. Hey Izzy i think im going to go look around."

"Alright, have fun."she waved and moved up to wear Alec and im assuming was Magnus were sitting.

The halls were cold. I could see my breath. I arrived at the foot of the staircase. I stood and peered at the top, wondering when a twisted head person will crawl down the stairs and chase me down the hall. I started my journey up the stairs tripping constantly over my untied boots. I stopped at the first platform to tie my boot. I could feel someone standing behind me. I didn't want to turn around so i continued to lace up my combat boots.

"Wheres your little friend when you need him? Little slut." Sebastian covered my mouth from behind and lifted me from my crouching position and spun me around so i was facing him. He started lifting up my dress and pulling down my panties. "Im going to fuck you so hard." He unzipped his pants. I closed my eyes trying to pretend this wasnt going to happen, not again. I couldn't drown out his moans. Some one save me. I tried to get free but he was two strong. "Oh Clary I could get used to this." He finally let go of my mouth.

"AHHH!" I moved my hands to over his face and dug my thumbs into his eyes. He dropped me. I could see the blood begin to rush from his eyes. I tried to get up and run but i wasn't fast enough. He grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"You Little whore." He smacked me across the face and i went flying. I got up and ran for my life and i kept running until i ran into someone. Johnathan standing there laughing at me. I was trapped. Sebastian started walking towards me wiping the blood drops from under his eye. He threw me over his shoulder kicked open the door and dropped me on the empty bed.

"Please stop." I could feel myself crying, "Please."

"This is just revenge sweat pea. Don't take it personal." He ripped my dress open and started to take my panties off. Johnathan was holding me down and covering my mouth there was no way i was getting out of this i was going to die. I closed my eyes and pretended nothing was happening. I felt a single tear come from my eye. This isn't how i wanted to die.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so this is a short second chapter from Jace Waylands point of view. It goes back to the first day after Clary got there. **

* * *

Chapter 2

Jace

* * *

After breakfast I decided to go for a walk to clear my head. Who was this new girl? She was so beautiful. The way her skin glowed and her eyes sparkled made my heart melt. I wanted to know everything there was to know about her. Even the useless stuff like her favorite color or what she likes to have on her ice cream. What if she didn't eat ice cream? Oh man Jace don't think that., everyone likes ice cream. I pushed the thought to the back of my head. Well I guess theres only one thing to do. I'm going to have to talk to her.

I could feel my heart skipping beats. Why was I so nervous? I've talked to so many girls in the 18 years I've been alive and yet this one seemed to be giving me butterflies. I felt like I was climbing a mountain but in all reality it was only Ten steps. It felt like forever when I reached the top. Then there was screaming. I followed it to a room at the end of the hall. It was Clary! Doing the only thing that could have been done at that moment I stormed into the room, my eyes landed on spasming Clary. Her eyes squeezed shut tightly, her hands digging into the sheets below. Without a bit of hesitance I pulled her into my arms.

"P-please stop" she whimpered her body tensing up a bit more.

"Shh its okay, I got you." I soothed her gently wiping the sweaty plastered hair from her forehead.

Once Clary was calm and asleep I gently layed her down tucking her in careful not to wake her. I needed information on Clary and there was only one way i was going to find out anything. I had to do the forbidden. Okay its not that bad but I would get in serious trouble if I'm caught. The big guys office. I gently shut Clary's bedroom door and went on down the hallway. It was quiet, almost to quiet. Where was everyone? I looked at my watch. "7:05pm" dinner time. My stomach growled, now is not a good time stomach im busy.

The office was to my left. I ducked down and leaned against the wall. With one quick move I peeked my head up and noticed no one was inside. Perfect! I turned the door knob. Damn locked. I felt around my pockets trying to find something I could pick the lock with. Yes! I pulled out my swiss army knife and slowly turned the lock. I was in! The file cabinets were to the left. I opened the first cabinet and looked for Clary's named. There, I grabbed the file shut the cabinet and began to leave. Then voices. They were heading to the office I needed to get out of here before I'm caught. I opened the door and peeked out. They were stopped three doors down. I couldn't quite make out what they were saying but i knew it wasn't good.

I made it safely back to my room with out getting caught. I shut my door and turned the light on. Now Clarissa Fray what aren't you telling people. I flipped the file opened and began to read.

Name- Clarissa A. Fray

Age-16

Gender- female

Hair color- Red

Eye color- Green

Height-5'2

Disorders- PTSD,Depression and thoughts of suicide.

There was a picture of Clary. Nothing i was interested in. Where was the ice cream toppings part? I flipped threw the pages. Hmm "Background Information."

"Clarissa Fray born and raised in New Jersey. Mom died when she was six. Dad... " My eyes widened. I couldn't believe what i was reading. How could someone get away with this. I sware to myself I will protect Clary no matter how much it kills me. I shut the file and slid it under my bed. I flicked the light off and went to sleep.

The light coming in through my window burned my face. I sat straight up. I looked at my clock. "7:10 am" I layed back down. I wasn't feeling very hot. My stomach made a weird gurgling noise. I should eat. I threw on a clean shirt and some shorts and made my way down to the dinning room.

When i got into the dinning room i saw Izzy chowing down on bacon. I sat down across from her, "Hey Izzy" I snatched a piece of bacon from her hand. She hissed and tried to take it back but it was already in my mouth."Wheres the new girl?

"Why do you care? You don't really take interest in the new people." She shrugged. "Oh well, She went to go look around."

I took a bagel from the side of Izzy's bacon plate." Do you know anything about her?"

"No not really. Shes kind of a mystery. You know its funny yesterday after breakfast she asked about you and now you're asking about her. Hmm maybe something is brewing in the air." She winked at me. All I could do was give a sarcastic eye roll.

"Yeah what ever Izzy. Ill catch up with you later." I headed back to my room to grab the file and bring it back before anyone noticed it was gone. When i was half way to my room I heard the same voices that I heard last night talking outside a room. I couldn't make out who they were. I peeked over the corner. It was and someone I didn't recognize. Their words sounded like slurs until I heard my name "Jace Wayland." I stepped into the hallway not wanting to hide any more.

"Anything you guys would like to tell me boys?" I walked high and mighty towards them.

"Nothing Jace, be on your way." They turned and walked past me Dr. Hodge brushing my shoulder.

I made my way to the stairs and that's when I saw her laying silent on the platform. She was covered in blood. "Clary!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry its so small I've been really sick and haven't really been up to writing. I wanted to give you something so enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Clary

* * *

"What happened?" I could hear voices on the other side of the curtain but i couldn't make out who it was.

"I found her on the stairs covered in blood" It was Jace. Where was I? How did i get here?

"Jace i want you to keep a close eye on her." Close eye on me? Why?

"Yes sir." The curtain flew open. Jace walked to the side of the bed. "how are you?"

"Fine" I head nodded to the man standing next to Jace. "Who are you?"

"I'm Michael I own this place. I have some important work to do ill see you two at lunch?" We nodded and he left.

"Keep a close eye on me? I thought you were a patient. Do you work here or something? Start explaining yourself." I sat up crossing my arms trying to give a mean/serious face.

"Well I'm not a patient. I don't work here." I cut him off.

"You're such a liar." Jace didn't look like he was enjoying this conversation.

"Listen Clary. I'm not a liar. My father is well the owner of this place." My jaw dropped. "Close your mouth flies are going to get in."

"So you're telling me that, that was your father." I pointed out the door.

"Yeah." He shrugged.

"Keep an eye on me?" Gently touching my shoulder whispering in my ear. "Don't worry about it" came from his mouth. Then he was gone. I don't understand this place. I layed back down ready to fall back to sleep.

My eyes shot open, startled at the big bang from the hall way. I made my way to the door peeking my head out just to see what was going on. It was Izzy. She was going on a rampage. Knocking medicines off the carts down the hall. She was screaming something but it sounded like blurs. A tall man came up behind her injecting her with some sort of tranquilizer. She dropped to the ground her body limp. A single word sprung from her mouth "Liars" and she was out. Like a light. Liars? What was she talking about? I wanted to chase her but if i did would the strange man do the same to me? I wasn't going to jinx it. I needed to find some clues about what Izzy was talking about. So i headed back to my room.

I started searching for something that could help me figure out what she was talking about. A diary maybe. I started with her dresser. If i kept a diary that where i would hide it. I checked one draw at a time. Carefully making sure nothing was taped to the back. Nothing. Next under her bed. There was a box in the way back. I pulled it to me. I opened the lock and nothing. Just some earings and pills? Why wouldn't she be taking these. They looked like the ones she was knocking off the carts outside the infirmary. I locked the box and pushed it to the back of the bed. So maybe she knew something we didn't. I pushed my self off of the floor. I needed to find real evidence and fast.

I was sitting alone at one of the long tables in the dinning room, eating my bagel. Izzy was nowhere to be seen. I wonder if she is ok. I pushed the thought of anything bad happening to her to the back of my head.

"Hello, I don't think we have officially met." A tall black haired boy sat infront of me.

"No i don't think we have I'm Clary." I said giving my hand to him.

He took it. "I'm Magnus. So I hear you're looking for some clues about Izzys episode in the hall way."

"How did you-" He cut me off

"I see things." He handed me an envelope. "everything yuo need to know is in there." He got up and left.

I sat on my bed scared to open the envelope. What could possibly be inside that would help me. I got over my fear and opened it.

Dear Clary,

If you're reading this i've learned to trust you. Heres the deal im gone and im not coming back. I need you to do something for me. Leave. You need to leave as soon as possible. This key will help you. Good luck.

Xoxox- Izzy

She was gone. Tears fell from my face. Then i remembered the hole in the wall. I grabbed the key and went to the closet. I slide the loose piece of wall to the side and grabbed the tiny box. The key fit perfectly. The box flew open and there it was. The way out. Now what to do with it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys im really sorry about last chapter i know it was short and everything happened so fast but I hope this makes up for It.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Isabelle**

* * *

I opened my eyes and saw nothing it was completely black. I had a rag or something over my eyes. I tried to move my hands but they were tied behind a pole. The ground was cold and I could feel a slight breeze brush against my bare leg. I struggled to undo the knot I could feel it beginning to loosen. Then I felt blood. I had broken a nail, but the rope began to dop from my wrists. I tore the rag from my eyes and looked around. It looked like an empty factory. I didn't see anything that could help me pin point where I was. There was a door on my left. I ran to it and I pushed and pulled as hard as I could, but nothing it didn't even budge. It was locked. Damn. I started to look high and low for a way out. Every door I tried was locked. Come on Isabelle think. I started to pace back and forth. Maybe theres a vent that would lead me to another room that I could leave through. I didn't find anything on the first floor of the room. So I made my way up the steps and started to look around. I couldn't find anything at first and there it was above my means of reach a little vent it looked to small for my to fit through but I had to try. I pulled over a box and stepped on it. I tried to open the vent but it was screwed in tight. The box collapsed beneath my feet and I fell over the railing. I grabbed on to a loose wire that was hanging from the ceiling. That slowed down my fall, but it didn't slow it down enough. The wire gave out and I went falling like and apple from an apple tree. My head banged off the hard cement. My vision becoming fuzzy. My head was spinning. I could feel my hair becoming wet. My hand covered in blood from my head. I felt my self beginning to doze off into the oblivion.

"That idiotic girl could of gotten herself killed." Dr. Hodge? What was he doing here. I kept as still as possible trying not to reveal that I was awake. "Valentine I think its time to dispose of her." Valentine? Who was he?

"Hodge you will do as I say and this young girl could be of use to us." I couldn't figure out who this person was and why he was here but I didn't have a good feeling about this.

"Yes Valentine but what could young Isabelle do for us?" Hodge sounded as if evil had taken him over.

"She must have told someone about what she had found out before her episode in the hallway." He began to pace back in fourth his footsteps sending vibrations my way. I wasn't in the factory anymore. I was in a bed. Not a very comfy bed but it was better than the cold floor.

"Should we wake her?" Hodge said.

"No let her sleep. After that fall shes going to need it." I heard the door slam behind them and I opened my eyes. I was in a small room where everything was white. The walls, the curtains, the bed. It was starting to give me a headache, or maybe the fact that my head had been cracked open was causing my head to feel like its going to explode. So close to escaping and the stupid box had to give in.

I got out of the bed and walked over to the window. It wasn't locked. I opened it and looked out. It was about five stories up. But there next door was an apartment building. That could be my way out, but how to get there. I couldn't really do any superhero moves because my head was still in a bandage but I had to try. Over towards the corner of the building was a cable running from building to building. It looked secure enough to hold me up. I lifted my dress up above my knees and climbed out onto the ledge. I slowly started walking my back to the wall. My arms out like a bird trying to keep balance. The cable seemed like miles away and I could feel my body beginning to shake. I don't know how much longer I could stay balanced. I Heard the door to the room I was just in break open. Hodge peeked out the window and Valentine screamed "Get her." I had to jump for the cable. I grabbed on to the cable with one of my hands and started to use my other to move across the table. I was so close to the porch. I could feel freedom calling my name.

I turned my head and Hodge was almost on my tail. I jumped down onto the porch and slid open the sliding doors. Locking them behind me. There was a women sitting on her couch looking very confused. "I'm in trouble. What ever you do. Do not open that door." I pointed to the sliding door and ran straight for the front door. I opened it and yelled back. "Sorry!" I ran for my life at this point. I ran for the door that said "Exit". I ran down the stairs. Jumping some as I went. I looked back making sure nobody was following me. I was in the clear.

I opened the door peeking my head out, making sure nobody was there. I unraveled the bandage on my head throwing it to the side. I lifted my dress taking the spare hair pin out of my tights. I put my hair up and slid through the crack. I started walking with my head down making sure nobody would be able to tell if it was me or not.

After an hour and a half of walking I officially was lost. My feet were bleeding and I just needed something to eat. I was walking around with no money. No idea where I was and I was so scared. I haven't been alone in a long time. There were people everywhere and yet no one asking if I needed help. The sun was beginning to go down and I was soon going to be alone in the dark. I needed to find a place to stay where I would be able to sleep and not be found. There had to be some place. I just kept walking.

I found a little park on the corner. It seemed deserted when i got there. There was a tunnel like thing that I should be able to sleep in and be fine. In the morning i was going to have to find a way back to the institute. I crawled into the tunnel. Curling up into a tiny ball. I could tell I wasn't tired. So i started to count sheep. 1.2.3...

I was running for my life at this point. I slid behind a tree trying to slow down my breathing. The foot steps getting closer and closer. They stopped. I didn't hear anything anymore. Where did they go. I peeked my head around the tree. No one was there. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath of relief. I opened my eyes and there he was. A tall Dark haired bulky man.

"Valentine please leave me alone." I scrambled to my feet. I tried to get by him but there was no way out. He grabbed me by my hair and started to drag me. "Let me go." He threw me onto the ground.

There was a wet feeling on my feet. I woke up. It was a dog. I crawled out of the tunnel. I started to pat his soft brown head. "Who do you belong to?" I kept petting him.

"Sparky!" A strange boy came running up. "Sparky there you are!" The dog ran up to the boy tackling him down to the ground. I started to laugh. I got up fixing my white dress which now had dirt stains on. Great those are going to take forever to get out. "Thanks for finding him." He got up putting Sparky back on his leash.

"I actually think he found me. Isn't that right boy." I patted his head one more Time.

"Well thank you anyway." Sparky barked wanting to run free. "I'm Simon."

"Hey i'm Isabelle." Simon looked me up and down.

"Did you sleep here?" He almost sounded sorry for me.

"Yeah actually I did. I'm kind of lost." I shrugged

"Let me buy you some food. We can talk over coffee." He put his jacket over my shoulders and showed me the way.

"So you're lost?" He handed me the muffin and coffee he had just bought me. I followed him to the table in the back corner.

"Yeah I uhm well I don't know how to get back to my home." I sat down.

"Where do you live maybe I could help." He started drinking his coffee.

"I live over on willow hill."

"Wait you mean you live in the Willow Mansion?" His jaw dropped.

"Yeah its not as glamorous as it sounds."

"Do you know Clary, Clary Fray."

"Yeah she's my roommate." He touched my hand.

"Is she okay?" He seemed so caring.

"She's In trouble if I cant get back there."

"Alright lets get you home."


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I haven't uploaded I've been busy with the holidays coming up and things but i hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 5

Clary

In my hands lay a very delicate butterfly. The grass smelled of flowers as roses and lilys. The sun was just beginning to set behind the trees that where aligned in a row in front of me. I never noticed how beautiful it was here until today. I took a deep breathe taking all the smells and views in. There was one thing missing. Isabelle. Her name flooded my mind with questions. I slowly pushed the thoughts away as Jace walked up to me. He sat down next to me putting one hand on my shoulder. My eyes stared right through him like he wasn't even there. He sat still not talking or even looking at me. He just laid his hand around my shoulders and watched the sunset. It was actually kind of perfect not hearing his snippy sarcastic voice for once. Now that i think about it we've never really had a full conversation. Now that i think about it he avoided my questions when I was in the infirmary. "Jace." I took his hand and intertwined my fingers with his. "I'm going to ask you a question and I want you to be completely honest with me, Don't hold back." He nodded his head in agreement. "What happened to me. Why was I in the infirmary?"

"I cant begin to describe how much you must be hurt." He avoided my question again.

"Jace, stop tell me." I squeezed his hand trying to be intimidating but I almost broke my wrist in the process.

"Listen Clary, I don't know exactly what happened all i know is i found you on the steps and you were spazzing out. It wasn't the first time I found you like that. The other night I found you doing the same thing. You were screaming and i followed your screams and found you in your room. You looked like you were having a night mare only this nightmare was real to you. No body was there Clary and i cant help but think it has something to do with what your father did to you." He sounded sincere but he didn't know anything about me.

"Stop okay you don't know anything about me or my father. You-" He cut me off when his lips touched mine. I couldn't help but melt into his embrace.. I had to fight the urge so I broke away. "Stop I'm supposed to be mad at you." I bounced off the ground and stomped away. I could hear Jace running up behind me. He scooped me up into his arms bridal style and kissed my lips again. "Okay you win." My words breaking our kiss. I could feel his smile forming on his face.

Clary snap out of it. You cant start to like him you're leaving soon and hes the owners son. He could of had something to do with Isabelle going missing. I couldn't afford to chance it. Sliding the tiny box out from under my bed I'm opened it taking out the second letter from Isabelle. I opened the envelope and out fell a flat envelope with instructions not to open until the letter has been read. I picked it up and placed it on my lap. The letter wasn't addressed to me but to know one.

" I don't know when this letter will be found. I don't know if everyone i love and care about will be gone. But if you're reading this you have to leave. This place isn't as nice as it seems to be. We weren't put in here for our "Safety " or our "health." You're being experimented on. Like lab rats except lab rats where able to figure it out. Things happen here that are not explainable but after reading this letter and with the help that's in the other envelope I hope you and your friends get out safe.

P.S Trust know one."

I scurried to open the next envelope. It was another note it said to take the key she had given me for the box and use it on the cellar door. I don't not like the sound of this. Plans work well in your head but look what happens to everyone in scary movies who split up or maybe go up stairs to where the scary noise is coming from. I know Izzy was putting trust in me but I mean the basement. Why not a nice door at the end of the rainbow or maybe even singing unicorns. Either one of those sounded better than the basement. I've has bad experience's with them. I would do anything for Izzy and if that meant having to break my fears ill do it. For her.

I left my room and began walking down the hall to the only people I could think of that would be able to help me with what Izzy had left me. Magnus and Alec. I knocked lightly on their door quiet enough to not wake them if they had been sleeping and loud enough for them to hear it if they weren't. Alec opened the door slowly and carefully until he noticed it was me.

"Hey Clary its 3 am what do you need?" He was standing in his door way shirtless. I couldn't help but look. His abs just spoke to me. "Clary?" His hand waved in front of my face.

"Oh yeah, listen is Magnus up? I kind of need to talk to you both like now." I snapped back into reality. He opened the door wider gesturing for me to come in. Magnus looked up from the book he seemed to be so intrigued in and stared at me like i had ten heads.

"Hello Clary." Magnus sounded mad. Did he already know why I was here?

"Listen Alec you might want to sit down I've got a lot to tell you." He sat down and I began to tell the story of the box and Izzys note and all of it. The key, The basement and how Izzy's instructions were very clear.

"I'm in" Magnus was the first to say anything.

"Of course you are you have a thing for danger." Alec snipped at Magnus giving him that you're such an idiot look. I couldn't help but laugh. " Alright I'm in. When are we doing this?"

"Tomorrow at 12 Am. We'll all meet here and we'll do this together." I got up readjusting my shorts and heading for the door. "Thanks guys." I shut there door behind me.

The next day went by extra slow. I started to wonder where Jace had run off to. I haven't seen him around after our adventure in the meadow. Oh well Jace was just a phase I couldn't help but go through. It was for the best. I looked at my clock on my night stand. It read "11:45" I through on a pair of jeans and a black hoodie with some black boots. I was trying to pull off that "I'm cat women mess with me and ill scratch your eyes out." look but I guess I didn't have the right types of clothing for that. I grabbed my key and headed for The boys room.

"Took you long enough." Magnus said pointing at his wrist, which by the way didn't even have a watch on it.

"I'm sorry but are you guys ready." I looked at both of them

Together they both said "Lets go" and in that moment I knew it was time.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it took so long i've been really busy but enjoy. :)**

* * *

Chapter 6

~Clarys POV~

The wooden steps seemed to be louder when Alec, Magnus and I were trying to stay quiet. The hallways were pitch black and Magnus had forgotten the flash light. Just to think I thought this was going to be easy. The dark seemed to creep around me. I felt like the walls where moving in slowly but surly. I felt someones fingers intertwine with mine. It was Alec. Well this was weird. I looked up and he leaned down. He whispered in my ear. "It's okay. I'm here." I nodded not knowing what to think. I could feel Magnus's stare burning my soul. Well someone wasn't a happy camper today. I giggled a little and Alec froze. I looked at him confused and his lips met mine. "Shh" He said pulling away. What just happened? Did Alec just kiss me?  
Before I could continue my thought we were at the basement door. I let go of Alec's hand and took the key out of my pocket. I didn't think it was possible for me to shake this much. My hand couldn't keep still. Magnus mad a pissed off type of noise and snatched the key from my hand. The door swung open and a cold wind rushed cover me making me fall back. I could hear a slight laugh leave Magnus's mouth. Alec helped me up. I tried to keep my balance, but just kept on falling. It felt like something had taken all my energy away.

"Maybe this isn't a good idea." Alec whispered while trying to hold me up.

"We're already here there's no turning back." Magnus had said with his back to us as he began to walk down the basement steps. Alec helped me get my balance and we took off after him. The room was dark and smelled like rotten flesh. The smell made my stomach turn. I clenched my hands into fists and tightened them around my stomach. A hand layed on my shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Alec's soft voice soothed me.

"Yeah, Just the smell. I cant handle it." All the candles on the wall automatically lit. The confused expression on Alec's face faded into fear. His eyes trailed off behind me. That's when Magnus screamed. Fear washed over me. I slowly turned to find shelves with jars filled with eyes and hearts and other organs that were not supposed to be in jars but in your body. "I don't think this is such a good idea any more."

"No!" Magnus turned to Alec and I. "Theres not going back we have to find out what Isabelle was talking about. The basement stairs started to creek. "Hide!" He put his finger up to his mouth and gestured for us to be silent. I Slid my body into a small whole under the stairs. Alec Sliding in next to me. Magnus hid under a tool bench on the opposite side of where the stairs were. He slid the curtain shut. I would of never been able to to tell he was there.

The person coming down the stairs had stopped midway. I looked up trying to see who it was but the crack between the stairs was to small. I could feel my pulse rising and my heart began to beat faster. Alec wrapped his arms around me trying to get me to stay calm. I let my body relax in his. I felt safe for that moment.

"Clary? Clary are you down here?" It was Jace. I have never been more happy to hear his voice in my life. Breaking away from Alec's embrace. I crawled out of the small hole and ran into Jace's arms. I couldn't of hugged him harder. Tears started to flow from my face. "Shhh. It's okay. What are you doing down here." He broke our hug and wiped my tears away and looked me into the eyes. I tried to say something but nothing came out. Alec and Magnus came out and joined us.

"Well isn't this a nice surprise." Alec sneered at Jace. "Got anything your precious father isn't telling us." He pointed to the shelves of jars.

"Those aren't what you guys think." He pulled me back into his arms.

"Start explaining." Magnus walked towards us. "Don't even think about lying. I've got a good bull shit detector." Jace gave Magnus a don't make me say it kind of look

"My father had been up to some really weird shit but it's not human. Well not all of it." I tried to pull away but Jace's grip tightened. "You guys shouldn't be here. Some one else could of found you and not me." Alec moved closer to me but Jace took a step back pulling me with him.

"Clary come with me i'll take you back to your room." Alec moved closer.

"Not a chance in hell would i let you near her again." Jace snapped back. "I can take it from here can't you see you've caused her enough tonight?" I couldn't get words to come out of my mouth. I just stood there not knowing what to do. Not like I could really do anything. Jace had me in a tight embrace.

"Isn't this adorable." I snapped my head to the stair case where Sebastian and Johnathon sat. My heart started beating even faster. The nothing the room was empty Jace was gone. Alec and Magnus nowhere to be found. The room was empty the only things left where the three people in the room Sebastian Johnathon and Me. Not now. "Two lovers fighting over a girl who could never be loved, only in her nightmares." Sebastian got up and started walking towards me. Johnathon's grin never leaving his face. I squeezed my eyes shut.

"You're not real." I repeated the phrase over and over in my head. A hand brushed my face.

"Oh but I am. I'll saver you this one time my love." I opened my eyes to find everything was still in place. I was still in Jace's arms and Alec and Magnus were here to.

"Jace." I managed to let the word escape from my mouth. "Take me back to my room." He nodded and lifted me into his arms bridal style. I let my body relax against his. We made are way up the stairs. Alec and Magnus followed close behind. Alec a little to close.

"Alec, Magnus you guys can go to your room I've got it from here." Jace whispered kissing my forehead.

"Yeah like i would leave her alone with a monster like you." Alec sneered and I could fell Jace's body get tense. He stood frozen in his tracks.

"I AM NOT A MONSTER!" Jace turned to face Alec. I could not keep my eyes open for much longer and before I knew it I was out.

People were talking out side my door. I got out of bed and made my way to the door. I slowly opened it and peeked my head out. They both stopped talking and looked at me.

"Are you okay?' Jace walked over to me brushing his hand over my face. I nodded and looked at Alec and gave him a slight smile.

"What time is it?" I leaned against my door frame. I felt really dizzy. What was going on with me.

"It's 3 am." He gave Alec a stern look and pushed me inside my room. I made my way to my bed and he followed.

"Jace whats going on?" He moved a loose curl that was in front of my face behind my ear.

"Shh. You need to sleep." I shook my head no and he smiled. "Are you always this stubborn?" I nodded and he kissed me softly on the forehead. "I'll explain everything in the morning go to sleep." He tucked me in and my room shutting the door behind him. I rolled over and began to think happy thoughts but the only thing that seemed to come into my mind was Jace.

* * *

~Jace's POV~

"Alec listen to me, you need to stay away from her. This is you first and last warning." I pinned Alec up against the wall by his neck.

"Listen Jace. I don't know what kind of mind game you're doing to win Clary's heart but I can promise you something Jace. Clary will soon see who you really are and who will be there to mend her broken heart? Oh yeah that's right me." I let go of my grip on Alec's neck I had no control over my actions at this point.

"Don't you ever threaten me like that again." I kicked him in the rib cage and gave him a punch to his face. "Now leave before I finish you." Alec got up and ran away.

I opened the door to Clary's room. She was so perfect and helpless when she sleeps. I climbed into bed next to her. Wrapping my arms around her. "Jace." She turned facing me.

"Shhh." I rubbed her back. She just seemed to move closer to me. "Go to sleep. You need it."

"Stop telling me i need sleep when you well know that's not what i need." She looked up at me so innocently. Her lips meeting mine. I couldn't help but kiss her back. She broke away. "Jace promise me one thing."

"Anything." I tried to hide my urgency to keep kissing her in my voice.

"Don't leave. Stay with me."

"I promise you. I wont leave." I couldn't hold back any more I kissed her once more. That's all it took for me to know I wanted her. In more than one way.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

~Clary's POV~

* * *

The sun blinded me when I tried to open my eyes. I looked over at Jace, he tossed and turned all night. After well I don't think I really need to get into detail with that. He kept whispering things like "get out" or "She's mine." She as in me? I pushed the thoughts to the back of my head. I sat up clutching the cold sheets to my bare chest. I reached over and grabbed my robe. Tying my robe around me I slid on my slippers and went to the bathroom.

I turned on the shower dropping my robe. Touching my lips remembering what had happened last night. Its not like it was my first time, but my first time like that. The way he was so gentle carful not to hurt me. The way he kissed me. My hands made there way to my lips. I couldn't of possibly have loved him not like this. I slid my body down to the floor of the shower. I held my knees to my chest trying not to cry. I had fallen for a monster. Could that monster possibly have fallen for me?

A hand layed on my shoulder I didn't dare turn to see who it was. "Oh poor girl." Sebastian's voice filled the air. I felt a tear run down my face. "Don't worry. I am not here to hurt you."

"How could I possibly believe you after all you have done to me." My Voice cracked as the words came out.

"Because I have never really hurt you." I turned giving him confused eyes. "well you see. I'm all part of your pretty little imagination." He poked my forehead. He put enough force into making me stumble back a little but not enough to actually hurt me.

"So you're not real?" He shook his head no.

"You made me up after your father raped you." He sent chills through my spin. "That last time you ever let your father touch you in the basement and you were saved? Remember that?" I nodded. "Well I saved you but only not really. I was your escape."

"Great I'm sitting here talking to someone that isn't really here. On top of that I'm still naked." I laughed. I felt better knowing he wasn't real but he still would haunt me in my dreams. I got up and rapped my rob around me. I turned around but Sebastian was gone.

Jace was still sleeping in my bed. I put on a a nude colored long sleeved dress that had a lace back and landed right above my knees. I put on white flats and put my wet hair in a braid to the side. I leaned over and gave Jace a kiss on the forehead.

I had found Alec and Magnus eating breakfast at there usual table. Alec flashed me a smile and waved for me to come over. I sat across from Alec and next to Magnus.

"So I had a lot of time to think about this last night and I've changed my mind." Alec and I just stared at Magnus. I couldn't believe the words that had just come out of his mouth.

"After everything we did last night. You want to turn back now?" Alec sounded mad.

"Listen Alec I know Isabelle said this place wasn't safe but how could we be so sure she's telling the truth." Magnus left us both speechless.

"You should listen to him." A girl from the table across had said.

"Maia stay out of this." Alec hissed at her. She got up and walked to sit next to Alec. She was tall and dark skinned. Wow she was absolutely stunning.

"Listen what ever it is i want in." She turned to me giving me a bright white smile.

"Listen Maia this isn't the safest thing in the world." Magnus intercepted.

"Is anything in this place safe." I whispered under my breathe and they all stared at me. "What! I'm just saying." They all busted into laughter. I could help but join in. We dropped the intense subject but agreed to meet at Maia's room at midnight.

I Opened the door to my room kicking my shoes off and falling onto my bed. There was something missing. Wait not something, someone. Where was Jace? Oh who even cares at this point. I just shut my eyes and pretended not to care for a moment. Voices were out side in the hall I couldn't determine who they were. The I heard Isabelle and Wait SIMON! I quickly opened the door and found Simon and Isabelle walking down the hall with Jace's father. They turned to face me.

"What the hell is going on!" I turned to Simon and he mouthed the word help. Isabelle had a knife to Simon's side. "Isabelle what the hell!"

"Oh you thought I was on your side. Hah! You are just another doll in my Play house." Isabelle spat out. Who was this monster it wasn't the Isabelle I knew. "Oh are you confused? Come with me for explanations." She started to walk towards the basement. I attempted to follow after her but a hand was on my shoulder and a it whispered into my ear.  
"This isn't a good idea." Sebastian. I tuned and he was gone. I ran after them. I knew i was going to regret this.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry to inform you guys i am not going to be continuing this. My inspiration has kind of disappeared. If you have wattpad you can read my new story on there. (heyitshaileyrae) The bucket list is my baby i am so sorry guys.**


End file.
